Unicron transforms/Welcome to the Show
This is how Unicron transforms and Welcome to the Show goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. in space Ryvine Sparkle: Unicron? My mentor? Galvatron: Unicron! Answer your student! See this? Ryalight Glimmer: It's the Matrix of Leadership! Galvatron: I now possess that which you most fear! screams Galvatron: You will do my bidding, or face my wrath! tried to open the Matrixbut fails Unicron: You underestimate me, Galvatron. transforms to robot mode Ryalight Glimmer: Whoa! Unicron: For a time. I considered sparing your wretched little planet of Cybertron. But now, you shall witness... its dismemberment! Galvatron : NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! flies to Cybertron and claws at it! Shockwave: Decepticons! We're under attack! Scramble! Cons fire at Unicron Ryvine Sparkle: That that! at a ship Ryalight Glimmer: Galvatron! Cannon mode! transforms and fires at Unicron. Ryalight summons his Keyblade and fires his magic at Ryvine and Unicron notices Galvatron and Ryalight Ryalight Glimmer: Could we be going? Galvatron! Robot mode! transforms and Unicron grabs him and swallows him. Ryalight and Ryvine follow Galvatron the ships Springer: I don't believe it. Emmet: Is that Unicron? Hot Rod: Yes, Emmet. Does he remind you of anything, Kup? Kup: Nope. Never seen anything like it. Sci-Ryan: He looks so retro in this Primax cluster. Rianna F-Fiona: If our Bumblebee is ok in the Uniend cluster, where is Bee in this cluster? Daniel: What happened to Moonbase Two? Where's my dad? Hot Rod: That's what we're gonna find out. Ryan F-Freeman: And we will rescue him. comes out of the ship and uses the Mega Mushroom to grow to Unicron's size Matau T. Monkey: UNICRON!!!!!! Unicron: Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Tirek YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO ME!!! punches Unicron breaths fire at the junk ship Sci-Ryan: Well. Look at that. This inspire rain acorosion for up to five years. Wreck-Gar: Satisifaction. Guaranteed. Junkions: Or your money back. breaths fire at the Quintesson ship and Ryan steers the ship at Unicron's left eye Matau T. Monkey: Go, Master Ryan! ship crash through Unicron's left eye Unicron: OOOUUUUUCHHHH!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: An eye for an eye. arrives and Lightning follow looks at them Unicron: laughs You think two race cars and one tank engine can stop me? attempts to crush Cruz but she dodges tries to crush the cars but Matau blocks his attack Matau T. Monkey: It's you and me, Unicron. UInicron: No, it's just me! Matau T. Monkey: And at the end, one shall stand. One shall fall. inside Unicron, our heroes fall to the floor Daniel: Where are Hot Rod, Ryan, Crash, Codylight and Rianna? Springer: I don't know. But I hope they didn't get them. tentacles appear Arcee: Quick this way! Rainbow Dash: Run! heroes run Crash and a few friends fall to a hole land on the floor Hot Rod, Crash, Codylight and Rianna spot two blue lights Hot Rod: The Matrix. Crash Bandicoot: There they are. Galvatron: It would do you no good, Autobots. It cannot be open. Rianna F-Fiona: Galvatron! Codylight Sparkle: Not by three Decepticons. Ryalight Glimmer: Like it or not, brother, we're allies now against the common foe. and Galvatron get tortured by Unicron Unicron: (voice) Destroy them, Galvatron and Ryalight. Now. Ryalight Glimmer: AAAAHHHHHH!!!! Unicron: (voice) Or prepare yourself to be exterminated. Ryalight Glimmer: You got it, Unicron!! stops getting tortured fires his cannon flees and his friends follow looks around Ryalight Glimmer: Codylight and Ryan Prime! You are more worse then Morro! Galvatron: Puny Autobot! You lack even Prime's courrage! Matau punchs Unicron Unicron: You and your friends still fight for the weak, that is why you are going to lose! Matau T. Monkey: Not if the Dinobots have something to say about it. dinobots fire at Unicron Grimlock: Me Grimlock kick butt. transforms and hits Unicron's butt Matau T. Monkey: Unicron a flower Flower? leans toward Matau to sniff the flower but gets squirted with water then swats the Dinobots off his butt Grimlock: Me Grimlock need new statagy. Lightning McQueen: None of this is working. His power is too strong. Matau T. Monkey: grabbed by Unicron Help! Unikitty: Matau! Stay positive! Matau T. Monkey: He's going to kill me! Unikitty: Stay... Positive... oh, forget it! gets angry and attacks Unicron and he lets go of Matau Unicron: What are you? Unikitty: YOU NEED TO BE A LITTLE MORE FRIENDLY!! GO, Matau! Go! Now's your chance! Gwen (Total Drama): She's right! and the Uni-sirens start volcalizing. Meanwhile, in Unicron Daniel: Help! Evil Anna: Daniel! Kuryan! blasts at the wall and water flows out as Daniel and Kuryan get swepted away Ryan Tokisaki: Arcee! Springer! Daniel: Kup! arrive at the acid vat room Daniel: Dad! Spike: Daniel! Ryan Tokisaki: Kurumi! What do we do? Kurumi Tokisaki: Knock down the acid cover! Ryan Tokisaki: How? Spike: Blast it, Ryanumi! Ryan Tokisaki: But, he didn't have a gun! Kurumi Tokisaki: Dan can use his exo suit! HURRY! and Kuryan uses ther guns and the cover goes down over the acid vat Danile: DAAAAADDD!!! prays then Kurumi, Spike and the others are alive Kurumi Tokisaki: Ryan! You and Dan did it! Daniel: Yeah! We did it! screen goes split-screen as music starts playing Rianna F-Fiona and Emmet: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring us 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ grins We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ And you can try to fight~ swats the Rainbooms away But we have got the light of~ Friendship on our side~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ rainbow soundwave appears and hits Unicron, weakening him And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ looks on in disbelief Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives~ All sans Unicron: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship... gets weakened more. Then he hears rumbling in his stomach Unicron Galvatron: Come out, Ryan Prime and Friends. We all must die or surrender to us sometime. Ryan F-Freeman: Not today, Galvatron! punches Galvatron gets Ryan while Ryalight strangles Hot Rod Galvatron: I'll crush you and your allies with my bare hands. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Ryalight Glimmer: Die! Galvatron: Die, Autobot. Unicron crushes the Junkion ship Matau T. Monkey: Take that! hits Unicron with his Keyblade and drops the ship Unicron: Ouch! Matau T. Monkey: Stay out of it, Rainbooms! This is my fight! Unicron: It's my fight as well. And I will win with my followers. Twilight shoots magic at Unicron Thomas: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I am a hero like Pooh. Unicron: You're a traitor! I will kill you like Megatron kill Prime! This ends now! is about to grab Twilight when Thomas shoots at Unicron, getting his attention Thomas: Leave Twilight Sparkle alone! Unicron: RAH!! to attack Thomas but is attacked by Crash in his airplane from Wrath of Cortex Crash Bandicoot: Leave Twilight Sparkle's boyfriend alone! tries to swat Thomas but Nermal blasts Unicron with a laser, getting his attention Nermal: Leave the orange hero alone! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes